In the field of manufacturing and warehousing operations, fork lift trucks, in particular reach trucks are used to lift and transport materials. Due to the requirement in the field of manufacturing and warehouse operations that an operator driving a fork lift truck has to transport materials and to subsequently handle them, it is important that the operator can get on and get off the fork lift truck easily and fast.
It is known in the art to provide an adjustable steering column of a fork lift truck, which for example allows for an adjustment in horizontal and vertical direction of the steering wheel, thereby adjusting the control elements of the fork lift truck to anthropometric measurements.
A typical example of a fork lift truck comprising a steering column and a steering wheel is described in EP 0 995 663 A2. This document discloses a steering column that is attached to the cabin of the fork lift truck and which can be pivoted around the horizontal transverse axis. The steering wheel can be adjusted in height by means of a moveable fastening device, which allows that an angle of the steering wheel does not change in relation to the horizontal axis. Furthermore, the construction comprises a locking device that locks the steering wheel and steering column in position by a pin and different holes in the locking device.
However, with these prior art constructions, it is unduly burdensome for the operator to get on or get off the fork lift truck, because the steering column and steering wheel have to be passed by the operator. Thus the steering wheel is an obstacle for the operator. Furthermore, the adjustment of the steering wheel and steering column usually requires a two hand operation, because the operator has to manually find a release lever on the steering column and then has to move the steering wheel to a desired adjustment position. Afterwards, the release lever has to be moved to the locked position to secure the new steering wheel adjustment position.
In the field of forklift trucks, particular reach trucks, it is common that the steering wheel is arranged to be operated by the left hand of the operator. In such case the operator has to pass the steering column and the steering wheel to get on and off the fork lift truck.
In one embodiment of the present invention a fork lift truck is provided comprising a steering means, which comprises a steering column which can be adjusted easily and fast and in one working step, facilitating for the operator to get on or off the fork lift truck.